Something Special for Someone Special
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Hikari finally understood what her true feelings were for her best friend, Takeru. With Valentine's Day coming up, she found herself presented with the perfect opportunity to express those feelings just as long as no other girl beats her to Takeru's heart. Takari.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Special for Someone Special**

 **Chapter 1**

Hi everyone. I thought that I'd write a Valentine's Day Takari story this year because I've never written one. I know that it's clichéd and been done by many people so many times, but I thought I'd have a go at it myself. This fic is the outcome and I hope you like it. Prepare for some Takari fluff :D

I guess that many of you know that Valentine's Day is done slightly differently in Japan. It's when girls give guys gifts, but the guys don't give gifts back on that day. Instead, they have White Day, which is when the guys are expected to give gifts to the girls who got them something on Valentine's Day. As a result, this is going to be a short multi-chapter story because Japan has two days to write about instead of one. Plus this ended being longer than I originally expected, so I split it up over more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this story. I'd be working on Digimon Tri right now if I did own Digimon.

Summary: Hikari finally understood what her true feelings were for her best friend, Takeru. With Valentine's Day coming up, she found herself presented with the perfect opportunity to express those feelings just as long as no other girl beats her to Takeru's heart. Takari.

* * *

"Perfect." The corners of Hikari Yagami's lips turned upwards as she gazed into the fridge. Her smile continued to grow as she brushed a stray strand of her silky brown hair from face before reaching to the fridge and pulling out the tray that she had been looking at. "This is definitely perfect."

She sighed in relief as she carefully moved the tray and placed it on the kitchen countertop so that she could inspect it further. Her mahogany-brown eyes studied the surface of the chocolate for imperfections and she couldn't find any. Everything was falling into place just like she'd hoped for with two days left before she handed a certain special best friend of hers these gifts. All that the brunette teen needed to do now was decorate the chocolate and write on the card that she'd bought.

"I hope he likes this," Hikari spoke to herself as she looked at the custom-made tray that had allowed her to mould the chocolate into the shapes that she needed. This particular shape wouldn't be special to anyone other than that the guy she secretly loved. After all, the Crest of Hope was his and his alone.

"I'm sure he will."

Hikari squealed as she jumped and turned to her right. Her face started heating up as her eyes fixed onto her brother's similar brown pair. "Taichi! Where did you come from?"

"I just got back. You were so focused on what you were doing that you didn't even reply when I said hello." Her brother teased as he smirked. He ran his hand through his wild brown hair before he started glancing around the kitchen. "So, where's mine? If Takeru is getting a large chocolate version of the Crest of Hope, do I get one of the Crest of Courage?"

"No," Hikari sighed as she quickly turned back to the stove to check on the white chocolate that she was going to use to write her message onto the milk chocolate crest. "This is just for Keru."

"What do I get then?" Taichi's grin grew as he moved closer to inspect his sister's work. "Can I try a piece of ..."

"Get away from it." Hikari quickly put herself between him and the chocolate she was making for Takeru. "I put some of the left-over chocolate in a tray for you and Daisuke. It's in the fridge. You can munch on some of them now or you can wait a couple of days for me to give them to you. Just remember, if you eat them now, you won't get anything else from me."

Taichi pouted and formed an expression of mock hurt on his face. "Aww. Takeru gets all this special treatment, while Daisuke and I only get the usual obligation chocolates."

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Hikari pouted back as she tried to fight back the bright red blush on her cheeks. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Onii-chan. I've been planning this for a while and I want it to be a secret."

"Don't worry, Hikari." Her brother's smile became a softer one as he gazed at her with pride now filling his eyes. "I know how you feel about Takeru and I have done for some time. I think I've even known about your feelings for him before you even figured them out. I also know he has feelings for you, so I'm glad that one of you is finally making a move. You two will make a great couple and I can see you being together for the rest of your lives."

Hikari didn't know how to reply to that as her blush turned crimson red. She did her best to ignore him as she picked up the piping cone that she was going to use to write her message. How could Taichi be so confident that things would go well between her and Takeru? While it was true that she had figured out that Takeru loved her and that had given her the confidence to go this far and make a move, it was also true that this could change everything in their friendship. Hikari wanted Takeru to be her boyfriend but she also wanted him to still be her best friend too. She would be lying to herself if she said that the thought of their relationship changing too much didn't frighten her.

The teen girl took a deep breath and went back to check on her chocolate once again. She knew that she needed her full concentration right now because she'd have to start again from scratch if she messed things up. Hikari forced her doubts to the back of her mind and replaced them with how good things will be if she could get even closer to Takeru. The thought of him holding her and telling her how much he loved her filled Hikari with excitement and spurred her on. He had also invited her to his for dinner on Valentine's Day, which had presented her this opportunity and helped her come up with this plan. While it was true that they often had dinner at each other's places, Takeru had been quite insistent that Hikari was with him that evening and she hoped that it was his way of inviting her to make a move or that he was going to finally make his.

"What's in the bag?" Taichi's voice pulled her from her thoughts once again and she heard him rummaging through a plastic bag. "Wow. Takeru will definitely like this gift. He won't ever stop wearing it."

"Get out of there, Taichi!" She was prepared to start throwing various cooking instruments at him if he was going to keep distracting her. "Don't mess them up or damage them."

"No, seriously, Hikari. This hat is the perfect gift for Takeru. He will wear it every day for the …" Taichi paused as he stopped inspecting the specially made black baseball cap in his hands. His eyes moved on from the Crest of Hope that was proudly displayed in the centre with two chibi Patamon on either side to the box he'd just seen in the bag. The older Yagami slowly and carefully reached into the bag and pulled out the box. "Actually, I think this might be the best gift you could get Takeru. How much did you spend on this?"

"It's none of your business, Onii-chan. Besides, I know just how much he's already spent on me for my birthday and that's still over two months away. Takeru always seems willing to spend so much money on me." Hikari sighed as she wearily watched her brother look at the fountain pen inside the case that he was now holding. She had paid for it to be inscribed with a love message from her as well as the continuing theme of the Crest of Hope. "Keru likes writing some of his stories by hand because he finds it more enjoyable than typing it on the computer. I thought I'd get him a new pen to do it with."

Taichi continued to study pen through the see-through lid. "I can tell your serious about this and that you've put a lot of thought into everything. Takeru's one lucky guy and not just because he's the only guy I'd let you date."

"I'm glad that you approve, but it's not like I need your approval. It's my decision about who I date." Hikari shook her head at her brother's overprotective nature coming out. "Now please carefully put the pen back in the bag because I'm frightened that you might break it."

"Fine. Fine." He sighed before doing as he was asked. The wild-haired teen took another glance at the cap before he placed that back in the bag too. The smirk suddenly returned to Taichi's face and his sister gulped as she wondered what he was going to say next. "You know what Takeru might also like. He might like it if you made all of these while wearing your swimwear and took a photo of it."

"What?" Hikari frowned and scratched her head. She glanced down at the pale-yellow dress that she was wearing and tried to imagine a situation so ridiculous where she'd wear her swimsuit while making a Valentine's Day gift for Takeru. "Why the heck would I do something like that? What kind of person would wear their swimsuit to make some homemade chocolate?"

"I don't know," Taichi laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "It was in one of the anime magazines that I read. The girls from a show were all making home chocolates for the guys they had crushes on while wearing swimsuits or bikinis."

"That's just a money-making scheme and you went and fell for it." Hikari sighed as she turned to inspect the chocolate in the pan once more. "No sane girl is going to wear their swimwear to make Valentine's Day chocolate no matter how much they love the guy they're making it for. It's just stupid."

An awkward laugh fell from her brother's lips. "Well, it did look nice."

"Taichi." Hikari sighed in mocked disappointment as she shook her head. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend if you expect them to do things like that."

"Ouch, harsh." Her brother pouted again, feigning hurt. "That might change in two days though when half of the female population of Tsukishima Senior High will be after my heart. I'll have loads of girls to pick from to find the right one."

"Yeah. Yeah," Hikari sighed again and then glanced down at the floor. She let her shoulders drop as she remembered that she was competing for Takeru's heart against half, or probably more, of the girls at Odaiba Junior High School. They had already made plans together and she was fairly certain that Takeru had feelings for her, but what was stopping another girl from coming along and wowing him? All of her effort would be for nothing if someone else beat her to him.

Taichi's hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, making her jump slightly as he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know what you're thinking, and don't worry about it. Takeru has feelings for you and has done for some time. Other girls might give him gifts, they might try to get a date with him and those girls might even try to kiss him, but none of them are you, so they'll fail. Just don't let it get you down and stop you from letting Keru know how you feel about him. He turns down girls on a regular basis just because he wants to be with you. The way you two tease and flirt with one another makes it so blatantly obvious that you both like each other."

Her brother wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Hikari returned the embrace and gave him a gentle squeeze before they moved back. She gave Taichi a smile as she glanced up at his face. "Thanks, Onii-chan."

"I'll get out of your way so that you can finish your special homemade chocolate for Takeru." Taichi smiled and ruffled her hair. "Just save the leftover chocolate for me to finish off when you're done."

"I will." Hikari smiled back before her attention returned to the pan filled with white chocolate. She checked it once again as she heard her brother go into his room, leaving her to finish what she needed to do in peace. After brushing a stray hair from her face again, she took the now ready chocolate off the stove and poured it into the piping cone. Hikari darted across the kitchen to the chocolate Crest of Hope and carefully started writing her message to Takeru.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through Hikari's bedroom window as she checked that her makeup was perfect. She wanted to look her best for Takeru today because, after all, today was the day that she was finally going to confess to her best friend. Her chocolate-brown hair framed her face perfectly, just like normal, and brought out the colour in her mahogany-brown eyes. She'd used her makeup to bring out her natural beauty and had made sure that she didn't use too much because she knew that Takeru didn't really like that. He'd once said to her that he didn't know why she wore any makeup at all because he thought that she didn't need to.

Heat rose into the brunette girl's cheeks at that memory and what it implied. Hopefully he'd find her even more attractive with the makeup that she'd decided to wear today. Hikari took a deep breath as her eyes moved down to her green school uniform. She straightened it and made sure that there wasn't anything amiss. While she had packed a dress into her bag so that she had something else to wear later, she still wanted to look presentable for Takeru during the day.

She noted that her uniform was actually starting to get a little small and tight on her, but that wasn't much of a surprise because she was still a growing girl and one advantage was that it did help to show off her figure. Hikari eyes slowly traced down her body in her mirror and she hoped that Takeru found her as attractive as she found him. Taichi's teammates all seemed to think that she was attractive and a few of them had even told her, so she hoped that her best friend thought that she was too.

Her uniform now hugged the curves of her perky breasts that were getting quite big and were actually similar in size to Mimi's and Sora's. She was actually shocked to find that out during one of their recent shopping trips because the fourteen year old girl was two years younger than Mimi and three year younger than Sora. Hikari's flat stomach and slim waist only made her body look better as it made her busty chest and slim yet curvy hips more obvious. Her green pleated skirt reached halfway down her thighs and showed off her long smooth legs. How could Takeru not find her attractive?

Hikari pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she turned away from the mirror to check her bag for the final time. It was sitting on her bed with the large wrapped box that contained Takeru's chocolate Crest of Hope clearly showing. She didn't know how she was going to keep it hidden all day, but she was going to find a way so that she could surprise her best friend with it later.

"Takeru's chocolates, the pen," Hikari checked off each item on her mental list. "The hat, my dress and finally Daisuke's chocolates."

Hopefully those chocolates would soften the blow if or when Daisuke found out about her feelings for Takeru. She knew that the goggle-head still had a crush on her even if he didn't show it as much as he used to. However, Hikari also knew that he had given up on his chances with her after she rejected him when he asked her out two years ago. Plus he knew how both she and Takeru felt about each other because, after all, he was friends with both of them.

Hikari inspected the gifts one last time before she closed her bag. Today was going to be the day. Her life would change for better or for worse, but either way she had already come to the conclusion that she had to know if Takeru did really return her feelings. "I hope this goes well."

* * *

This seems like a good place to leave the first chapter. I decided while writing this to actually split this into more chapters than I originally intended because, if I didn't, this chapter would have ended up rather long. It's also why this chapter is a bit early for Valentine's Day.

I decided to have Taichi be a supportive big brother in this story. While he's still watching out for Hikari, I feel that he would support her and give her a push in what he feels is the right direction so that she can be happy. After all, Taichi knows that both Hikari and Takeru have feelings for each other and he knows that Takeru will make her happy. In the end, he wants what's best for Hikari.

Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter by leaving a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hello again. I'd like to say thank you to _Lilly The Omega Wolf, Jenny5157, Atariel Tsukai_ , _zerobound_ and _KHLostEmpress_ for your reviews of the previous chapter. I'm glad that you all like the start to this story and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it :D

* * *

Hikari could see the moisture in her breath as it rose up into the cold February morning sky while she slowly cycled to her usual meeting place with Takeru. She had given herself plenty of time, so she wasn't in any rush to get there. However, her heart was still racing at the thought of her blonde best friend and how he might react when he received her gifts. The brunette teen hoped that he would like them and that everything would go as she had planned.

She took the final turn onto the street where she'd meet Takeru and glanced up. Her heart sank as she watched a slim long-haired brunette approach him with a gift in her hands. There were already another two gifts in Takeru's arms that Hikari guessed were probably from some other girls who had crushes on him. It looked like she was going to be up against a lot of competition for his heart this year and the teen girl hoped that Takeru wouldn't ditch her for someone else. Hikari hoped that her best friend wouldn't change their plans for that evening and she took solace in the fact that he'd always prioritised her in the past.

Hikari reach the crossing at the end of the road and climbed off her bike. She watched Takeru's face as he spoke to the girl who had just handed him a heart-shaped box of chocolates. There was a bit of happiness in the smile that he gave her, but Hikari knew her best friend well enough to know that it was more forced and awkward than anything. He accepted the gift and put it and the others into his school bag.

The crossing started beeping and Hikari listening to what was going on as she pushed her bike across the road. Her heart suddenly fluttered as she reached the other side and her eyes met with those stunning sapphire orbs of Takeru. She watched them light up and his smile turn into a genuine one as the two best friends gazed at each other. Hikari's lips turned upwards too because his smile was seemingly contagious.

"So, err, Takeru," the long-haired girl with them brought Hikari out of her thoughts and recaptured Takeru's attention. She recognised this brunette as someone from the year below them who was often in the library when Hikari and Takeru were in there. The girl was staring at the floor as she fidgeted with the hem of her coat. "Takeru, are y-you doing a-anything this evening? If not, w-w-would you, y-y-you know, err, like to go for a-a meal with me? N-n-nothing fancy, just kind of hang out."

The expression on Takeru's face dropped as he gazed down at the girl who was now looking up at him, expecting an answer. He took a deep breath as Hikari held hers, hoping that he would turn her down. "I'm sorry, Chiwa. I already have plans for this evening. I'm spending some time with my friends."

"Oh, right." Chiwa's voice was shaky. "With Hikari?"

"With me," Hikari spoke up and the younger girl's gaze met hers as she spun around. Guilt pranged in Hikari's stomach as she could see the tears building in the other girl's eyes and she realised that it wasn't very nice of her to interrupt in that way. It was like she was trying to drive away the competition she had for her best friend. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok," Chiwa quickly composed herself and gave her eyes a rub before bowing. "I didn't realise. I'll leave you both in peace and I'll see you around."

Hikari watched as the younger girl quickly walked off down the street towards their school, leaving her alone with Takeru. She sighed in relief, knowing that at least she'd get some time with her best friend before more girls would make their attempts to win his heart. Today was going to be tough for her if she was going to get nervous and worried every time a girl gave Takeru a Valentine's Day gift. She hoped that he'd turn down all the offers for dates just so he could spend time with her like he said that he would.

Takeru sighed as he strolled over and stopped by her side. "Good morning, Kari."

"Good morning, Keru." Hikari's smile returned as she turned and faced her best friend. Her heart raced once again as he gave her that trademark smile of his that made any girl weak at the knees. She noticed that there was that special glint in his sapphire eyes that only ever there when he looked at her or stole a glance at her when he thought that she wasn't looking. "I see your as popular as ever with the ladies. You won't be able to deny it when I call you a lady's man in the future."

"Yeah," the blonde fourteen year old sighed again as his gaze dropped to the concrete between his feet. "I found two presents at my door this morning and a third girl gave me one seconds after I left home. Two more girls also found me on my way to meet you and then Chiwa found me just now. She was the third one to ask me on a date and I feel bad for turning all of them down."

"It wouldn't be nice of you to lead them on if they don't have a chance. It's better that you tell them the truth now so that it doesn't break their hearts later." Hikari hoped that he wouldn't break her heart later too, but she put that thought to the back of her mind. "But it's your own fault for being such a nice and friendly guy who also girls seem to find good looking for some reason. Plus, you're also the captain of the basketball team despite only being in second year."

A slight blush formed on Takeru's cheeks as he glanced back up at her. "Well, at least you're spending this evening with me and I can tell them the truth that I've already got plans. I'd rather spend my time with you anyway."

It was Hikari's turn for her cheeks to heat up. She decided to do what she always did in this situation and tease him. "That's because I'm the only girl who can actually put up with you. If all of these other girls knew what you were really like, they'd drop you in an instant."

"Ouch, Hikari. That wasn't very nice of you," Takeru chuckled as mock pain filled his voice. "But, at least it proves that something similar is true for you too. All of those guys chasing after you might not want to be with you if they knew you could be so mean."

Hikari pouted before they both laughed and started heading in the direction of Odaiba Middle School. She always enjoyed teasing her best friend because she knew he'd give it back just as good and that he'd never get offended by it. Their banter was always harmless fun despite it often drawing frowns from some of their Digidestined friends. Hikari guessed that was because it quite often turned into them flirting too, which was one of the reasons why she also liked it so much. It hinted that Takeru liked her in the same way that she liked him.

The two teens slipped into their usual comfortable conversations that today, because it was Valentine's Day, consisted of how Taichi and Yamato were going to deal with the same things that Takeru was going to have to put up with. A smile remained fixed on Hikari's lips and she noticed his smile too during her occasional glances over at the blonde boy. He seemed genuinely happy to have her company, which was something that was mutually reciprocated. Hikari always enjoyed her time with Takeru.

Her mahogany-brown eyes began to wander as they continued to chat. Takeru had really grown over the time that she'd know him and he was definitely becoming a handsome young man. She liked his golden blonde hair, those sapphire eyes that she often got lost in and that stunning smile that always brought a smile to her face. He was strong and athletic, which was shown by his slim and slightly toned body. Hikari even liked how his body seemed to slot perfectly together with hers when they hugged. He was taller than her, because he was quite a tall guy, but not too tall because she was also quite tall compared to the other girls in her year. It meant that his lips were at the perfect height for him to kiss her forehead and she could comfortably rest her head on his collarbone when they embraced.

Hikari wasn't only just attracted to Takeru because he was the best-looking guy she'd ever seen. Heck, she'd go as far as calling him the best-looking guy in this world or any world, but that wasn't the only reason she had feelings for him. Takeru was kind, helpful, caring, funny and just generally great to be around. It was why she was always happy spending most of her time with him and why she would either regular visit him or invite him over to her place. He was a genuinely nice person who always made her feel appreciated and wanted.

It helped that Takeru was her hero too. He'd saved her many times when she was in trouble in the Digital World or when Dragomon was after her. He protected her, he rescued her and he always made her feel safe. Her best friend made her feel important and she appreciated all of the help that he was always willing to give. He was always there for her when she needed him.

Takeru's eyes briefly met hers and she felt heat rush to her cheeks as they both glanced the other way. Hikari didn't know when they had drifted into a comfortable silence, but that didn't really bother her. She just hoped that things wouldn't change too much when she finally confessed later that evening. Just the thought of that brought the butterflies back to her stomach. How would Takeru react when he saw the gifts that she had got for him?

"What's the matter, Kari?" The blonde boy suddenly paused, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is something bothering you? You look kind of nervous."

She gulped as she stopped by his side. What was she going to do? He could always read her like a book, which was something that she could do to him too. They could always tell what the other was thinking, so she couldn't lie to him because he knew when she was trying to deceive him. Her mind quickly ran through all of her options and she settled on one. "To be honest, I kind of am."

"Oh?" Takeru's eyebrows rose, but Hikari didn't notice as she glanced down at her bag that was in the basket of her bike. "Are you worried that I'll cancel our plans for this evening? If you are, I can promise you now that I won't ditch you. As I said, I'd rather spend my time with you over everyone else."

She felt the butterflies in her stomach calm down a little as she glanced up at the blonde teen. Hearing him say that did make her feel better because he had never broken a promise to her. Hikari smiled as she gazed into those concern-filled orbs again. "It's not that. I kind of got you a different gift this year to what I'd normally get."

"Really?" His eyes lit up and his trademark hope began flooding into them. "What have you got for me? Did you get Daisuke and Taichi similar things?"

"No, I got Onii-chan and Daisuke the usual chocolate." Hikari gulped as she reached for her bag and started unzipping it. She was glad that the angle they were at didn't allow Takeru to glance inside to see all of the presents that she had for him. It meant that she could give him one now and save the rest for when she carried out her plans that evening. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the hat that was wrapped up Valentine's Day themed paper. "I was walking by a shop that allows you to customise hats and I thought of you. I was going to save it for your birthday, but that's several months away, so I thought I would give it to you now instead."

The brunette girl handed the present over to Takeru, who was staring at it intently. The way she had wrapped it made it obvious that the gift was a baseball cap and Hikari noticed her best friend's smile growing as he realised what it was. Hopefully this would be enough to keep him to from finding out about her plans for later on and it would also hopefully be enough to stop him from considering any other girl during the day. Even though Takeru had just promised to spend the evening with her, she still wanted to make sure that no other girl was going to come along with something that would wow him and steal her best friend from her.

Hikari felt her heart beginning to race again as she watched him carefully unwrap the hat. She held her breath as his smile continued to grow as more of the present came into view. Takeru gulped as he pulled it out of the wrapping and stared at the black cap that had the Crest of Hope proudly displayed in the centre and two chibi Patamon either side of it. His smile grew even wider as his eyes shone and filled to the brim with hope.

"Wow." The words slipped from his mouth while he looked at the details on it. "Wow, Kari. This is amazing. I love it."

Hikari's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her ribcage and she didn't know whether it was because of Takeru's words or because she was the reason why Takeru was so happy right now. Their eyes met again and Hikari started getting lost in those shining sapphire orbs that never lied to her. She could tell that he genuinely loved it, which made her feel excited and giddy at the thought of how he'd react when he would see her other presents.

Takeru suddenly stepped forwards and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist, pulling her body against his. Hikari could feel the heat returning to her cheeks as she slid her right arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She tried to fight back her blush because this was no different to the other times that they would hug, but feeling her body fitting perfectly with his drove away any chance of her managing to hide that red tint in her cheeks. Takeru really was her perfect man.

"Thanks, Hikari," he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly. "I already know that your gift will be better than anything else that any other girl will give me today."

"You're welcome," she whispered back as her heart pounded away in her chest. Hikari briefly wondered if Takeru could hear it or feel it, but she put that thought a side as she held him a little tighter. After a bad start, things had suddenly turned in her favour and she hoped that the rest of her plan would go this well. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

The halls were busy as students filed out of their classes at the end of the day and began heading home or to various clubs. Takeru, along with Hikari, was one of the fortunate ones who would be able to head straight home but he first needed to stop by his locker to pick some things up. He opened the metal door and sighed as his eyes fixed onto the small mountain of Valentine's Day gifts that he had placed in there earlier in the day. There was no way that he could deny it anymore, he was definitely popular with the ladies.

Takeru slid his bag off his back and opened it, looking inside to see the presents filling it. He'd received loads of Valentine's Day cards and mainly chocolate, both shop-bought and homemade. In amongst them were various other gifts that some girls had put more thought into, but his favourite was definitely the one that sat on top of all of the others in his bag. Takeru could have placed this one in his locker with all of the other presents that he had received that morning, but he didn't want to because this one was much more important. A lot of care and thought had gone into this gift from a certain brunette who meant everything to him.

The blonde boy carefully took the black baseball cap out of his bag to look at it again for the umpteenth time that day. He loved it and it was perfect. Hikari clearly knew him well and this present already meant a lot to him. The two Patamon on either side of the Crest of Hope, which was being proudly on the front centre of the hat, would be his perfect custom design if he was going to make one. Hikari must have really wanted to make him happy by giving him this, which raised so many questions in is mind.

Takeru's eyes remained fixed on the cap as his mind ran through all of the options that he had been thinking about all day. Was this a hint from Hikari that he should finally ask her to be his girlfriend? Should he take her on a date? She could have simply given him chocolates like last year and he would have been very happy with it. This gift was something else though and it stood out because she'd given Daisuke and Taichi obligation chocolates, so him getting this hat definitely had another meaning.

Hikari was a caring person who would do anything that she could to make others happy, so maybe this was her way of making him happy? She knew how much he'd like it and could she have only bought this for him because of that? It was a possibility that there was no other intention behind it and that it wasn't a signal that she had feelings for him too. Takeru didn't really want to believe that and he remember how jealous she seemed to get about some of the other girls who he had been to Yamato's concerts with.

It was incredibly rare that Hikari would get jealous over anything, so Takeru had been rather surprised by how she would react at times when a girl would make a move on him. The way that the brunette teen had spoken to Chiwa earlier suggested that she was staking her claim to him and that she wasn't happy that other girls were after him. Takeru had also noticed how she would tease him about all of these girls going after his heart and how his best friend was probably using that to cover up her feelings for him. After all, it usually resulted in them flirting and that seemed to chase off that jealousy.

Takeru wasn't actually put off by this jealousy though because it had hint to him that Hikari felt the same way about him as he did about her. He'd always loved her even though it had taken him a while to figure it out. Hikari was kind, smart, caring, gentle, funny and many more things that made her perfect in Takeru's eyes. She knew how to cheer him up when he was down, she was always there for him when he needed her help and his best friend was the one who stopped him from being lonely. His mother worked long hours and usually didn't get home until late, so Hikari would often invite him for food at hers or she would join him at his place.

The two teens were often mistaken for a couple and Takeru could understand why. They spent most of their time together and would often go to various places without their other friends. If anyone didn't know that they were best friends, they would probably think that they were on a date. It didn't help either when they would hug or one of them would grab the other's hand and drag them somewhere or that they would often get close to each other while on the sofa.

"Hi Keru." That familiar sweet voice that was music to his ears brought the blonde teen out of his thoughts. "I see you've got lots of gifts today."

A smile formed on Takeru's lips as he placed the cap on his head and glanced to his right. His eyes traced up those long smooth legs to her slim yet curvy hips, up over her flat stomach and busty chest to her face that was beautifully framed by the bangs of her chocolate-brown hair. His gaze traced those enticing lips of Hikari's before they fixed onto those shimmering light-filled mahogany-brown eyes that he loved so much. He knew that she'd definitely just caught him staring at her gift and she was mulling over what it meant.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded before glancing around to make sure that there was nobody in earshot of them. He leaned closer to Hikari and his smile grew as he pointed at his cap. "I think this one's the best one though. It's from someone who clearly knows me well and knows what I like."

He expected some witty retort but instead Hikari fidgeted with her bag as she slid it off her back and opened her locker. Takeru's eyebrows rose when he noticed her cheeks turning pink while her smile grew bigger. Her eyes seemed to fill with that light that shone brightly in them and made them look so beautiful. Had his words alone been responsible for that?

"I'm glad you like it," she replied quietly. "I'm surprised that you think it's the best out of all of those gifts. You got so many this year."

"I've brought a spare bag with me so that I can carry them all home," Takeru sighed before he took the bag out of his locker. "But even with this, I don't think I'll be able to carry them all and I might have to leave some to take home tomorrow. I feel kind of bad about that though."

"I'll take some for you," Hikari offered as she closed her locker and glanced in his direction. "I've got some spare room in my bag."

"Are you sure?" He felt bad about this because he didn't know how she would feel about carrying these presents if she did have feelings for him. The last thing that he wanted to do was mess up his chances with Hikari. "I can leave some for tomorrow."

The brunette shook her head and opened her bag. "It's fine."

"Thanks, Hikari." Takeru gave her an appreciative smile before getting some of the boxes of chocolate out of his locker. He handed one to her and watched as she slid it into her bag. "I guess I owe you some of it or some ice cream for helping me out."

His heart suddenly skipped a beat as his eyes fixed onto something else hiding in Hikari's bag. It was a box wrapped in the same paper that she had use for his cap and he wondered who it was for. Takeru's sapphire eyes locked onto the label and he quickly took a deep breath to recompose himself. He handed her another box of chocolates to put in her bag as he double checked the label. His heart started racing as he realised that Hikari wasn't done giving him presents on this Valentine's Day. Was this finally going to be the day Takeru had dreamed of?

* * *

So, things didn't quite go to plan for Hikari with her seeing Chiwa asking Takeru on a date and then Takeru figuring out that she was nervous about something. At least things still turned out the way that she'd hoped for. However, Takeru now knows that she's got more gifts for him. What do you think he's going to do now he knows about the other presents Hikari has for him? I'm curious to know your thoughts about this and the chapter as a whole, so please let me know them by leaving a review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hi everyone. Thank you to _zerobound, KHLostEmpress, callofcamo, Hikari Witch, Lilly The Omega Wolf_ and _Atariel Tsukai_ for your reviews of the previous chaper. I really appreciate the feedback and it's good to know that you're enjoying this story so far :D

* * *

Hikari placed her school bag down next to the coffee table in the Takaishi apartment and began taking out the various Valentine's Day presents that she'd been carrying for Takeru. Most of them were chocolate, both bought and homemade, in either square or heart-shaped boxes. They all seemed very generic if Hikari was being honest and she felt that none of them had the personal touch that her gifts for her best friend had. The only one that was close was one girl's homemade chocolate that was shaped and decorated like a basketball.

A sigh escaped from the brunette's lips as she took the last present out of her bag, leaving only the ones from her in there so that she could give them to Takeru later. She surveyed the presents again and was now rather confident that nobody had managed to steal her best friend's heart from her this year. He seemed much more interested in the hat that she'd given him than any of the other gifts and he had stayed true to his promise to spend this evening with her. All of her worries and fears appeared to be for nothing.

However, there were still butterflies in Hikari's stomach that now refused to go away. The time of putting her plan into action was fast approaching and there was no turning back. She and Takeru could end up being a couple by the end of the day or she could lose her best friend. The brunette girl would have been much more nervous about this if it hadn't been for the way he'd been acting since they had left school. There was something different, but in a good way.

Hikari's eyes fixed onto her best friend and she watched him taking the presents out of his full to the brim bags and place them onto the table. He was flirting with her during the whole walk back and he teased her while also somehow complimenting her all at the same time. It's not like she was complaining about it though because it was fun and she gave as good as she got. Then there was the way Takeru was getting as close to her as possible, which was even closer than normal. The teen girl didn't feel uncomfortable with that either and, in fact, she wanted it because his closeness helped to calm her nerves.

Takeru's smile and that glint in his eyes was the most interesting thing though. He had held a genuinely happy smile on his face the whole time and it was the exact same one that grew on his lips every time that he had looked at the cap she had given him. Had she really been the one who brought that smile to his face?

Hikari had also noticed that certain glint in his sapphire orbs had seemly become brighter every time he looked at the hat or her. It had been even brighter after they had started their walk to his place and she had to stop herself from getting lost in those cobalt pools that enticed her in. She had only ever seen that glint when he looked at her and now it was more obvious than ever. Had figured out what she was planning? Had Takeru realised how Hikari felt about him and had he acted that way to encourage her?

She took a deep breath and pushed those questions to the back of her mind for a moment. Hikari reached into her backpack and pulled out the bag containing her dress while being careful not to damage the gifts that she had still yet to give Takeru. "I'm going to get changed, Keru."

"Ok, Kari." He gave her a smile as before she headed for his bedroom. Once inside, Hikari closed the door behind her and took her dress out of the bag. She inspected it for creases before lying it down on Takeru's bed.

Hikari pulled her green school top over her head and wondered just when she had become so comfortable with the idea of getting changed in Takeru's bedroom. It was something that she now did on a regular basis when she would come over after school. She had been a bit nervous about it at first, but she trusted him enough and knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't try to peek or anything like that. It was something that she had probably become a little too comfortable with, but it wasn't like it really mattered.

Her redwood eyes caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she took her pleated skirt off and placed it with her top on the bed. Hikari bit her lip as several thoughts flashed through her mind. Maybe she was so comfortable changing in Takeru's bedroom because she secretly wanted him to walk in on her? She tried to force back the blush that spread across her face at that thought because, whether she tried to deny it or not, there was a notable element of truth to it. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was ok with the idea.

Hikari glanced at the bed and wondered how Takeru might react to her calling him in to his room to find her in only her underwear on his bed. Surely that would appeal to his male urges and get him to be her boyfriend in an instant, right? She took another deep breath and pushed that thought to the back of her mind as something that she could do in the future. It would be too much too soon for her to do it right now and it was probably better to try something like that when they were much more intimate. Although Hikari did want to get close and intimate with her best friend in that way one day, she still felt like she was still a bit too young for it and that it was best to save that for when they had been a couple for a while.

She quickly slipped into her pink and black plaid dress, which reached midway down her thighs, to try and stop herself from thinking those thoughts. At least Takeru was the only guy she had ever thought or felt that way about. Hikari's eyes checked the mirror again, tracing the curves of her breast and hips, which her dress showed off, to make sure that she looked good for her best friend. She felt that she looked nice and she could only hope that Takeru thought so too. The brunette girl quickly folded up her uniform, leaving it so that she could get it later, and headed back to the living room to be with guy who had been on her mind all day.

Her mouth suddenly went dry as she stepped into the living room and her jaw opened wide along with her eyes as her gaze fixed onto Takeru. The butterflies in Hikari's stomach multiplied and she felt like her heart skipped a beat before it began pounding away so hard that it threatened to break free of her ribcage. She had no idea what she was going to do because her plans now lay in ruins as she stared at the scene in front of her.

There was a certain familiar wrapping paper on the table that had now been carefully removed from the gift that it was around. Takeru stood there with a thin box in his hands that Hikari knew contained a certain tray filled with chocolate in the shape of the Crest of Hope. He had found her other presents and had opened the chocolate that contained her confession of her love for him. The pen was still wrapped and on the table next to her bag, but that didn't make it any better. Her best friend now knew her intentions for this evening and about her feelings for him.

Hikari couldn't move as she watch those sapphire orbs read the words that she had written on the chocolate. They were wide open, just like his mouth, as Takeru took in the meaning of her gift to him. The corners of his lips were turned upwards and Hikari noticed that the hope in his eyes was shining brighter than she had ever seen before. She watched as he carefully moved his finger and began tracing the outlines and the words she'd written. He was being so gentle with it like it was so precious and the last thing he wanted was for it to shatter.

Takeru slowly sat down on the sofa, keeping his eyes fixed on the chocolate the whole time. He suddenly leaned forwards and cleared a space on the table, pushing aside all of those other gifts from other girls just to make room for her present. Hikari knew that she should feel sorry for the other girls for having their gifts disregarded like that, but she didn't really care because hers was taking all of Takeru's attention. He placed it down in the space before he picked up the wrapping paper and read the tag once again.

"Oh Kari," Takeru whispered wistfully as he ran his fingers over the words. "This is so …"

"Takeru." Hikari's voice was shaky as she finally spoke up. She opened her mouth to say more but nothing came out as she watched him gulp loudly and turn to face her. The smile had disappeared and the joy that was dancing around in his eyes was replaced by panic.

"Hikari!" Takeru suddenly stood up and gulped again. "I … I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I saw it and saw that it was for me and I just could stop myself. I had to know what was inside it and I'm sorry that I ruined any plans you must have had to give me this wonderful gift. I … it's …"

"It's ok," the brunette replied before she finally began breathing again. Was it though? She wanted to say so much more but her plans were now useless and the words just weren't coming to her. All she could do was watch as Takeru glanced back down at her homemade chocolate before his gaze fixed back on her. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for what felt like ages before his expression suddenly changed.

Takeru slowly stepped forwards, making his way over to her with determination written across his face. Hikari took a deep breath because she knew that the next few minutes could change her life for ever. She could feel her body shaking and she didn't know if it was from the excitement of what might come, from the fear of it or just because she was so nervous.

Takeru wrapped his strong arms around her and gently pulled her slim body flush against his athletic one. She took another deep breath as his left arm slid around her back and his right hand landed on cheek. Her fingers twitched before she instinctively reacted, placing her shaky left arm around his back too has she wrapped her right arm around the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair as she used her other hand to grip onto his shirt. Her knees felt like they were going to give way at any moment but thankfully Takeru's strong arm kept her standing.

Hikari could feel his breath against her lips, making her instinctively lick them in anticipation of what she hoped was now coming. Her heart was pounding away in her chest even harder than before as she realised that her dream was coming true. This was it. This was the moment that she had been waiting for.

Takeru's cheeks had a red tint to them, which was something the teen girl was sure that her own face mirrored. Her cheeks felt like they were going to burn up as the blonde boy's hand gently traced down her jawline to her chin. He tilted her head to an angle that made it easier for him to get to her lips as Hikari slowly started moving her face closer to his. They were so close that she could feel the heat from his body.

Her mahogany-brown eyes studied his sapphire pair to make sure that this was alright. She could see the determination in there, mixed in with some nervousness and fear. Hikari understood that well, but she was kind of relieved to know that he was putting it aside for both of their sakes. Takeru's eyes showed how much he cared for her, his desire for her and that something else that she only ever saw when he looked at her. It was mixed in with his hope as both emotions dominated the others in those sapphire orbs that she was now completely lost in. Love. Hikari finally realised that the glint, that special something that was for her and for her alone, was love. Takeru loved her.

Hikari closed her eyes and pressed her lips up against her best friend's. Adrenaline surged through her body like an electric shock as his lips locked with hers in the moment that she had dreamed would happen. The position was awkward, but she didn't mind because she was finally kissing Takeru. She was finally expressing her feelings to the guy she loved.

Time felt like it had come to a standstill as the two teens kept their lips pressed together. Hikari held her breath and didn't dare to breathe just in case she interrupted the moment that she wished would last forever. Her heart was still racing and her mind was only filled with her thoughts and feelings for Takeru. It felt like her knees might give way at any moment, so Hikari tightened her grip on her best friend's shirt and she was relieved when his arm held her tighter and pushed her body flush against his own.

The need to breathe began taking over Hikari's thoughts, but she pushed it aside because she didn't want to end the kiss just yet. She kept her lips against Takeru's for as long as her lungs would let her before finally she had to pull back. Her eyes reopened as she took several deep breaths to try and get some vital oxygen back into her body. Hikari felt her lips turn upwards and a massive smile spread across her face as her gaze locked onto those hope-filled sapphire spheres in front of her.

"I love you, Hikari." Takeru's words were soft between his deep breaths. He stroked her cheek and tilted her head slightly while changing the angle of his lips too. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." Hikari's smile somehow grew even bigger as she opened her mouth again in anticipation of another kiss. She slowly moved forwards and licked her lips. "I love you too, Takeru."

The couple closed their eyes and placed their lips together once more. They held them there, savouring the moment again before Takeru pulled back slightly. Hikari felt him open his lips a little wider before he tilted his head and pushed them deeper into hers. She pushed back with just as much force as she felt the passion in his actions that he was trying to restrain. They both wanted more but Hikari was holding back because she knew that she could quite easily get carried away if she allowed her love to flow out freely. The couple could end up on the floor with their limbs tangled and their passion overflowing, which would be too much too soon for them.

Takeru pulled his lips back again, breaking the contact between his and the brunette's. She took this as her chance to breathe before her boyfriend pushed his lips back against hers. Their mouth's locked again and they held them there for several moments before pulling back once more. Neither of them opened their eyes as they took another quick gulp of air before pressing their lips back together.

Kiss after kiss after kiss happened over and over again leaving Hikari with no idea of how many times her lips had now met with those belonging to the boy she loved more than anyone else in any world. She kept going, losing track of time as she did so. Not that it bothered her though because all Hikari wanted to do at that moment was to show Takeru just how much she loved him. She wanted her actions to speak for her and she could tell that he was doing the same thing.

His touches were so tender and loving yet somehow firm and passionate every time their lips met. Takeru's strong arm kept her body against his, supporting her and making her feel safe. All Hikari could think about was the guy who was now her boyfriend and best friend all rolled into one. All she wanted was to keep receiving his expressions of love after finally find out for certain that he felt the same way about her as she did about him.

The couple kept going, planting more and more kisses on one another's lips and Hikari genuinely had no idea of the time anymore. She decided to go in for one last kiss because there was something else that she now wanted to say, so she opened her mouth a little wider and pressed her lips deep into Takeru's. The teen girl used the hand in his blonde hair to hold his lips against hers for as long as they could before the need for air made them pull back again.

Hikari's huge smile returned as she gazed lovingly into his sapphire eyes once more. "There is one condition though, Takeru. I don't want you to change our plans for this evening. I'm quite happy with our first date being something we normally do. I want you to be both my boyfriend and best friend at the same time."

"I'd have it no other way," Takeru replied joyfully as he licked his lips. "After all, I want you to be my girlfriend and best friend all rolled into one. I always enjoy being with you and I don't ever want that to change."

He leaned in again as his mouth opened and those sapphire orbs closed. Hikari mirrored his actions, placing her lips back up against his once more. The couple held them there again for a few moments before slowly sliding back. However, instead of breaking the contact, this time Takeru opened his mouth a little wider and pushed forwards for more. Hikari copied her boyfriend, deepening the kiss and adding more force to it.

Their lips slid back again before they repeated their actions from moments ago and deepened the kiss further. The couple's lips glided back and forth over each other's as they added more passion and love with every movement. Hikari could feel her boyfriend's breath tickling her as he began breathing through his nose to make the kiss last even longer. However, it didn't annoy her and she actually enjoyed the feel of Takeru's breath caressing her skin as she started breathing using her nose too.

Hikari began running her fingers through his soft hair as they deepened the kiss further. She kissed him zealously as she felt the passion and love that Takeru was putting into this displace of their affection. She wanted more and was struggling to hold back her urges. It wouldn't take much for Hikari to give in and get carried away. She had to keep reminding herself that it would be best to not go too far straightaway even though her mind, body, soul and heart begged for it.

The kiss deepened even further as their raw emotion surfaced after being suppressed for years. Hikari used the hand in Takeru's hair to push his lips firmly against hers as he used the hand cupping her cheek to make sure their lips didn't move apart. Despite them breathing through their nose, it clearly wasn't enough to keep them going and the need for oxygen returned again. Not wanting this kiss to end, Hikari took one final deep breath and pushed her mouth as deep into her boyfriend's as she could.

A jolt of electricity spread through her body as the tip of her tongue gently caressed Takeru's. Hikari instinctively pulled it back without breaking the kiss before deciding that she actually liked the feeling. She tentatively slid her tongue forwards again, rubbing it gently over her boyfriend's. The couple rubbed the tips of their tongues together in a tender dance before the urge to breathe again took over and they pulled back.

"You make me go weak at the knees," Hikari admitted as she tightly gripped onto Takeru and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his lungs taking in as much air as hers were and she could her his heart racing away. "I'm struggling to resist you and I'm really finding it hard to control myself. I just want to pull you down to the floor and lose myself in the moment."

"You're not the only one struggling to hold back." The blonde boy chuckled before he kissed her forehead. He then rested his chin on top of her silky hair and moved his right hand to the back of her head as he tightened his embrace of her. "We should have done this sooner."

"Yeah." Hikari nodded as she continued to take deep breaths to get some oxygen back into her body. She relaxed in the embrace and her knees finally became stable again as her situation sunk in. Her body really was the perfect fit for Takeru's and so was her mouth based on the kisses that they'd just shared. He really was the perfect guy for her and nobody could tell her otherwise.

The couple stood in their embrace, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the affection being given by the person they loved. The room was silent and no words needed to be said because their actions were doing all of the talking for them. Both of them felt good after finally letting out the feelings that had been bottled up for so long and they just wanted each other, not caring whether they were hugging, holding hands or kissing. They stood there for what felt like ages to Hikari, just enjoying the company of their loved one.

"Can I open my final present?" Takeru's whisper broke the silence that had filled the apartment. "Your other presents have all been fantastic, so I'm really curious to find out what it is."

"Sure." Hikari smiled as she reluctantly stepped back and broke their embrace. To her surprise, Takeru kept his arm around her back and used it guide her towards the sofa. She quickly slid her arm back around him and leaned in closer. A new confidence seemed to flow through Hikari and she had no doubts now about her and Takeru taking this next step in their relationship. She knew him so well and that meant she knew that he would love this present even more than the others.

They stopped in front of the sofa and Hikari slid her arm out from behind her boyfriend so that she could pick up the gift. They both sat down next to each other before she held out the wrapped box in both hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Takeru."

"Thank you, Hikari." Takeru smiled as he took the gift from her and started unwrapping it. "I'm not sure how I'm going to top this for White Day."

Hikari giggled and she was excited by the thought of what he might get her in a month's time. She watched as her boyfriend carefully removed the red bow and paper from around his present before he placed the wrapping to one side. His cobalt eyes shone with hope again as he stared through the see-through lid of the case that contained the pen Hikari had got for him. Takeru slowly removed it before taking the pen out and reading the message she had gotten inscribed on the side.

"Oh, Hikari, this is perfect," the blonde teen whispered as he ran his finger over the message and crest on the pen. "I can tell you put a lot of thought into all of this."

His eyes reminded focused on it as Hikari glanced over at the chocolate. She removed one of the triangles from the top of the Crest of Hope and slowly moved it up to her boyfriend's lips. He jumped a little as he moved back in shock when the chocolate appeared in front of him, but he quickly recovered. Takeru opened his mouth and let her place the sweet triangle inside.

The blonde boy closed his eyes as he began chewing on the chocolate that she had worked so hard to make a few days ago. He was savouring the taste as Hikari reached over and took another triangle. Takeru reopened his eyes and that huge smile of his returned as he gazed at her. "That tastes amazing, Kari."

She offered him the second piece but, to her surprised, he reached over and took a triangle himself. Hikari's eyes followed his hand as it slowly made its way to her mouth. The smile on her face grew even further as the chocolate arrived at her lips. The couple opened their mouths and placed the homemade chocolate onto one another's tongues, savouring the moment and enjoying the taste as they did so.

After swallowing the chocolate, Hikari carefully took the pen and its case from her boyfriend's hand before placing it on the table. Her eyes locked with Takeru's once more as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back on the sofa. She climbed over him, placing her knees either side of his hips so that she could straddle him. He placed his left arm around her back once again to make sure she didn't fall off as Hikari snaked her arms around Takeru's neck. Her hands landed on his head as his right hand landed on hers and they ran their fingers through one another's hair.

Hikari took a deep breath as she closed the distance between her lips and Takeru's once more. They opened their mouths and closed their eyes again before letting their emotions takeover. The couple's lips gently pressed together again before they pulled back slightly. They tilted their heads to get a better angle before pushing forwards for more and another passionate kiss.

* * *

As I'm sure you've guessed by now, I always enjoy writing Takeru and Hikari kissing. I feel like they share so many emotions when they kiss that they can't express with words alone. That's why I often write them getting carried away and both of them having to restrain themselves from going too far. I can imagine that both of them could easily get carried away after they've been trying to bottle up their feelings for each other for so long.

Although things didn't quite go as Hikari had planned, she definitely got what she wanted at the end of this chapter. They're finally a couple, which is something they've both dreamed of. This isn't the end though because there's still more to come. I've also written chapters for White Day and that means you'll get to find out what Takeru is going to get Hikari along with some drama that happens to them.

Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter by leaving a review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hello everyone. Thank you to _Raiyone Narukami, callofcamo, Lilly The Omega Wolf, Atariel Tsukai, KHLostEmpress_ and a guest reviewer for the feedback on the previous chapter. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the kissing scene between Takeru and Hikari because, as I mentioned in my notes at the end of the last chapter, I enjoyed writing that scene.

* * *

A sigh escaped Takeru's lips as he glanced up at the clear March sky. Spring was now just about here but it was still a cold morning and the blonde boy was reminded of that as he shivered. Takeru glanced down the street in the direction that he was expecting Hikari to come from and he pursed his lips. Today was White Day and the teen boy hoped that it would turn out to be one of the best days since he had started dating his best friend.

Casting his mind back over the last month, Takeru already knew that it had been the best time of his life and he was one hundred percent certain that getting into a relationship with Hikari was probably the greatest decision that he had ever made. Their day to day life hadn't changed that much except they would now do the things that couples did, like kiss, hold hands, cuddle and hug a lot more. However, the two teens were still best friends, so they'd still hang out and just do the same things that they always used to do. The only difference now was that those things technically counted as dates.

A smile formed on the blonde's lips as he wondered why they hadn't dared to move their relationship beyond friendship sooner. With the things that they often did together, they may have well have dated during that time because they had often done things that made them look like a couple. No wonder people thought they were dating before they did actually get together. Takeru wasn't even afraid to admit that he had actually stayed closed to Hikari at certain times just to make sure that no other guys made a move on her. Judging by what she had done at this time one month ago, Hikari had done the same thing a few times to him too.

Today was going to be tough though. Guys were going to use White Day as an excuse to make a move on Hikari and Takeru couldn't really do too much about it because they had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Only their families, Digimon partners and the other Digidestined knew about them. Although, the other Chosen Children wouldn't have found out if Yamato and Taichi weren't so loud-mouthed and announced it to all of their friends during one of their gatherings.

Hikari turned the corner, pushing her bike as she walked into view. The smile that was forming on Takeru's lips suddenly dropped as he saw the guy in a light blue blazer, white shirt and navy trousers talking to her. The guy looked familiar and the blonde thought that he was probably one of Taichi's football teammates from Tsukishima Senior High.

Takeru pursed his lips and frowned as the guy took out a heart-shaped box of chocolates and there was no doubt that they were for Hikari. He wanted nothing more than to run up to his girlfriend and chase off this other guy so that he could make sure his dream girl remained his. Was this how Hikari felt a month ago on Valentine's Day when she saw other girls giving him gifts? Takeru felt kind of bad for putting her through that and wondered if she was mad at him for it.

"Here, Hikari, these are for you." The guy was now in earshot of Takeru, so he could hear what they were saying as they walked across the road towards him. He had to quickly reminded himself that Hikari loved him and that she wouldn't leave him for anyone else. They'd also promised that they were going to hang out at his place this evening, just like they had on Valentine's Day, so Takeru knew that he shouldn't worry about what he was hearing. "Are you busy tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere together. You know, l wanna get to know you better and all that."

"Umm, thanks," Hikari replied meekly as she reached the other side of the road. Her gaze fixed onto Takeru and she offered him a small apologetic smile before she rolled her eyes. "Sorry though, I already have plans for this evening. I'm spending it with my best friend."

"Oh, ok." The guy's head dropped before he sighed. "With Ishida's brother?"

"Yep. With me," Takeru butted in and offered Hikari that trademark grin of his that she always seemed to like. She returned it with a smile of her own and the teen boy could tell that his girlfriend was trying to resist the urge just pull him into a hug before kissing him. Heck, Takeru was fighting the same thing at the moment but he had to wait for this other guy to go before he could do that and give the beautiful brunette her first gift of the day. "Morning, Kari."

"Morning, Keru." Her smile grew even further as she stopped in front of him. "Sorry that I'm late. You can probably guess the reason."

"A whole load of boys chasing you down on White Day again?" His smirk grew larger. "Seriously, Hikari, when are you going to realise that you're the best-looking girl in all of Odaiba and the surrounding areas? My work is really going to be difficult today."

A slight blush formed on Hikari's cheeks, but she giggled as her grin grew too. "Consider it revenge for Valentine's Day. You had most of the female population of our school chasing you and some managed to get around me and still give you gifts."

"Excuse me," the guy interrupted and Takeru had completely forgotten that he was there. "So, Hikari, will you at least be at the training session this evening to watch Taichi?"

The brunette girl offered the guy an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Tatsuro, I'm going straight to Takeru's after school. We've been planning this evening for a while now and I don't want to cancel it. I made a promise after all."

"Ah right," the tall black-haired teen sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Would you be free later this week? Could we do something together then?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm really busy." Hikari replied before sighing as well. Takeru wondered if Tatsuro got the hint and would leave them alone now, or was he as thick-skulled as both Taichi or Daisuke? If that was the case, the blonde teen was really tempted to kiss Hikari right now to make sure that the guy understood. "I have exams to worry about so, between revising for them, spend time with my family and hanging out with my friends, I really don't have any spare time."

"Oh, ok." Tatsuro frowned and paused for a moment. "Let me know if you change your mind. See you soon, Hikari."

"Bye." Hikari gave Tatsuro a small wave before the older teen turned and set off for his school. She turned and propped her bike up against the wall behind her before she checked that he was out of eyesight. "He's the third guy today."

Takeru decided to let his actions speak for him, so he wrapped his left arm around his girlfriend and pulled her body against his. She giggled as they placed their right hands in one another's hair and the brunette snaked her arm around his back. Hikari opened her lips and closed her eyes as Takeru leaned in. He mirrored her actions before their lips met.

The couple held them there for a few moments before slowly pulling back. They then opened their mouths a little wider and pushed forwards for more. Takeru repeated the movements with Hikari, adding a bit more passion every time as they both enjoyed the moment. Adrenaline raced through his body at the excitement that was created each time his lips met hers. There was an additional thrill brought on by them kissing like this in public, which meant that someone might catch them and their secret would be exposed.

After a minute or so, the couple pulled back and released each other from their embrace. Takeru glanced around to make sure that nobody had caught them before he grabbed his bag that was sitting on the floor. He opened his backpack and reached inside to pull out a wrapped present. "Happy White Day, my love."

"Thank you, Takeru." Hikari gave him that lovely smile of hers that filled his heart with hope, joy and love every time he saw it. He watched as she carefully unwrapped the present and inspected the gift inside. Her eyes opened wide and her smile grew even bigger when she realised what it was. "Keru, this is a camera case for …"

"Well, I figured that you already knew that I'm getting you that camera you really want for your birthday next month, so I thought I'd give you a little teaser now." His trademark grin returned as he watched Hikari study every detail of the case. He'd customised it with her name and the Crest of Light before deciding that he'd also give her a love message just like she'd had engraved on his pen. "I've also got two more gifts for you, but I decided to leave them at my place because I wanted to make sure that you definitely had a reason to not ditch me for any other guy who might try to steal your heart today."

Hikari giggled as her eyes remained fixed on the case in her hands. "That's never going to happen. No one's better than my Keru and only you would be able to come up with something that could top this gift. It's got me really curious about what else you've got me if this is only the start."

"I'm not going to tell you," Takeru chuckled as he placed his bag on her bike. "Other than the meal for two that I've prepared for us, it's going to be a surprise."

He turned back around to face her and found her lips coming straight for his. Hikari's arms wrapped around him again as she kissed him passionately. Takeru returned the kiss with just as much zealousness as he slid his arms around her too. If this was how she reacted after seeing that present, he couldn't wait to see how she'd react when she got the other two. The school day just couldn't be over quickly enough.

* * *

"So, Hikari," a brown-haired guy in her class stared at Hikari as she glanced down at the gift that he had just handed to her. "Are you busy this evening? Would you like to do something together?"

"I'm sorry, Ryota." Hikari offered him a smile as she placed the chocolates into her bag alongside the other gifts that many other guys had given her since she had got to school that morning. "I've already made plans for this evening."

Ryota cast his eyes down and sighed. "Ah, right. I understand. I'll see you in our next class then. Bye."

"Bye," Hikari replied as her fellow student gave her a small wave of his hand before turning and leaving the classroom. At least he got the hint unlike several over guys who had pestered her as soon as Takeru had gone to his classes. She'd been as polite as possible to the guys because she knew that she was breaking their hearts, but there were times when they'd take it too far.

The brunette girl pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages. Seeing that there was nothing new brought a genuine smile to her face because that meant that she was still going to meet Takeru at their lockers. Her secret boyfriend had pulled his second surprise of the day by revealing he'd made lunch for them both, but she doubted that this counted as one of his gifts to her. It didn't matter though since his homecooked food was some of the best stuff she'd ever tasted.

Hikari grabbed her bag and filed out into the hallway amongst the other students heading for lunch. She walked quickly down the familiar corridors, eagerly wanting to see Takeru once again so that she could get some respite from all of her suitors. They always seemed to keep their distance when he was around, just like the girls after him would keep their distance when she was around. Plus, they could go somewhere quiet too, so that would help keep them away.

The smile on the teen girl's lips grew even further as she spotted the blonde guy waiting for her by her locker. He gave her a wave, which she returned as she stopped in front of him. "Heya Keru."

"Hey Kari." Takeru smiled back before she opened her locker and they gazed at the presents that she'd already put inside. "Wow. If you want proof that you're the most beautiful girl in all of Odaiba, these gifts prove it."

"I'm going to have to ask you to return the favour from Valentine's Day and carry some home in your bag for me. Is that ok?" Hikari sighed as she opened her bag and placed some more presents into her locker to keep them safe until she went home. "There's so much more than I expected to get. It's probably doubled since last year. I don't get why though."

"Yeah, I'll carry some for you. It's the least I can do since you did the same for me on Valentine's Day." Her boyfriend replied as he watched her. "As for why you're getting these gifts, did you not hear me? You're a smart, kind, witty, attractive and nice girl, so that alone is going to draw guys to you. You also show an interest in sports too since you watch my basketball games and Taichi's football games. Then there's …"

"I get the point," she giggled as she placed the last gift into her locker. She zipped up her bag and closed the door before turned to face Takeru. She gave him a wink as her smile grew even bigger. "So, where are we going for our lunch for two?"

"You make it sound like a date." The blonde teen chuckled as he winked back. "I was thinking the rooftop. It's normally rather peaceful up there."

"Hey Hikari." The couple were interrupted by a tall guy who suddenly stopped and thrusted a small box of chocolates in the brunette girl's direction. Frowns formed on both hers and her boyfriend's brows when they realised who the guy was. "I got these for ya."

"Um, thanks, Nobu." Hikari eyed him questioningly as she almost reluctantly took the present. Why would the baseball team captain be giving a gift to her? Despite being in the year above her, Nobu had previously had several clashes with both Takeru and Daisuke, with the latter actually getting into a fist fight with him. What was the point of him giving her a present when he clearly didn't like her friends?

"How about you ditch blondie here and join me for some fun this evening?" Nobu pointed to himself as he pushed his chest out. "I'll show you a good time, if you know what I mean. You'll enjoy it and it'll be very pleasurable for us both."

"No thanks." She shook her head and clenched her fist. Now she knew why he was doing this. It wasn't about her and she was being used to irritate Takeru. Hikari took a deep breath to calm herself and she hoped that he'd just accept her answer. "I've been looking forward to spending this evening with Takeru. Sorry."

"Come on, babe," Nobu took a step closer to her and reach his arm out, placing a hand on the side of her hip. He leaned in closer towards her like he was trying to steal a kiss or something. "Takaishi wouldn't know what to do with a body like yours, whereas I do. I promise you that you'll enjoy it if you ditch him and join me."

Hikari gritted her teeth as she felt the creep's hand slowly moving down and around to the back of her hips. She knocked his hand off her before shoving the box Nobu had given her into his chest as she pushed him away. The cardboard crumped before she let go and it fell to the floor, scattering chocolates everywhere in the process. Hikari really couldn't care what he thought about it now after he tried to touch her in that way.

Both of her fists clenched again as she glared at him. Takeru suddenly stepped between them and pushed the guy further back. She didn't need to see her boyfriend's face to know just how angry he was. His muscles were tensed and his fists were ready to let loose that rage if the guy in front of them made another move.

"She said no." Takeru's tone was low and filled with venom. "Now leave her alone."

Nobu snorted as a cocky smirk formed on his lips. "You got a problem, blondie?"

"I have a problem," Hikari spoke up as she glared at the older teen. Her voice was low too and she tightened her fists further just in case he tried anything again. She wasn't just going to be some damsel in distress here because, after all, fighting this guy would be nothing compared to some of the Digimon battles that she and Takeru had been in. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, pervert."

"You'll regret it if you do," Takeru added as he raised his fists. "Now leave us alone."

"Aww, come on, Hikari," Nobu chuckled as he raised his fists too. "I'm much more of a man than Takaishi. Let me show you by beating the crap out of him."

Hikari and Takeru ducked as the older teen swung his fist in their direction. It went straight over the couple's heads and Hikari decided that she'd had enough. She lifted her foot into the air before using her flexibility to thrust her heel straight at Nobu's jaw. It connected perfectly as Takeru's fist struck the guy's eye at the same time. The creep was lifted off his feet and sent flying across the corridor before he landed hard on the ground.

Other students stared at the scene with wide eyes and open mouths, but Hikari didn't care. Her narrowed redwood orbs were fixed on her assailant as he groaned in pain from the two impacts. She watched, ready to strike again as Nobu brought his hands to his face and clenched the places where he'd been hit. He glanced in their direction using only his uninjured eye before getting to his feet and staggering off as quickly as his wobbly legs would allow.

"Come on," Hikari sighed as she grabbed Takeru's hand, leading him in the opposite direction. Thankfully that was the direction they would be heading in anyway. Why couldn't school just end so that she could finally be alone with Takeru? "Let's go and have our lunch. Hopefully we'll get some peace and quiet."

* * *

I guess that it was kind of obvious that, sooner or later, Takeru was going to get into a fight with one of the guys who were trying to get with Hikari. Somehow, I feel that he'd not be able to hold back his feelings as well as Hikari did because they're now dating and that's doubled his urges to make sure that no other guy tries to steal her heart from him. Also, after that fight, the chances of their relationship being kept a secret have dramatically decreased.

Hopefully this chapter flowed ok. The first draft of it wasn't very good and definitely didn't flow how I wanted it to, so I've done quite a bit of editing to try and make this chapter easier to read. You'll have to let me know if it was ok or not.

Please let me know your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole by posting a review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Heya everybody. I'd like to thank _callofcamo, Lilly The Omega Wolf, KHLostEmpress_ and _Atariel Tsukai_ for your reviews of the previous chapter. I'm glad that you liked it and how the roles were reversed for White Day. I wanted to put Takeru through the same sort of things Hikari went through on Valentine's Day. Although, he didn't have to worry as much because she's now his girlfriend and she wouldn't leave him for anyone else.

On a slightly random note, I recently watched Digimon Xros Wars and Hunters and, for some reason, I like the idea of Takeru and Taiki Kudo being on the same basketball team. As a result, Taiki is kind of getting a cameo here.

* * *

"Miyako says that our secret might have been exposed because rumours about us being a couple are spreading around the school like wildfire after our fight with Nobu earlier. It's a good job we left as soon as our classes finished."

"Yeah." Takeru nodded as he glanced in the direction of his girlfriend. He watched as Hikari removed her shoes before checking her phone again. The blonde boy slid on his slippers before checking his phone too because he'd also been asked several times in the messages he'd received. "All of my basketball teammates want to know what happened and they won't stop asking if we're together. Taiki is even claiming that he thought that we were already together and secretly dating even though neither of us have told him."

"I guess that we made the rumours worse when I held your hand as we left the fight followed by us having lunch together," Hikari sighed before she placed her shoes on the rack and took the pair of slippers that she kept at his. "It doesn't help that you didn't give any gifts to any of the girls who got you something on Valentine's Day, apart from me of course."

"What are we going to do?" Takeru also sighed as he led the way into the living room of the Takaishi apartment. "I guess our secret's out and it'll be rather difficult to deny anything now. To be honest, I'm actually tempted to just send a message to the guys saying that I'm on a date with you and that I'm going to be too busy to reply to any other messages that they send."

His girlfriend rubbed her forehead as she mulled over their options. "We should probably think about it and decide later. After all, we're going to break a lot of hearts if they find out on White Day that we're definitely a couple. Before we get to that though, there's something I want to do first."

The couple stopped at the sofa and placed their bags, which were full of Hikari's White Day presents, on the floor. Takeru couldn't miss the smile that spread across his girlfriend's face as her gazed fixed onto two other gifts that were sitting on the table, waiting for her. She turned to face him with her glittering eyes brimming with joy and excitement. It was like they were shinning much brighter with her light than they were moments ago when she was thinking about the fight.

"May I?" Hikari returned her focus to the gifts, delicately running her fingers over the white paper and red ribbon on one of the presents before she turned over the tag to make sure that it was for her. Her eyes lit up even more as she realised it was and her gaze returned to her boyfriend. "I've been waiting for this moment all day since you said you'd got more things for me and I really don't want to wait any longer."

"Sure." Takeru offered her a large smile as he felt butterflies suddenly appear in his stomach. He took a deep breath as they sat down on the sofa and Hikari picked up the smaller of the two presents. "I hope that you like them."

Her slender fingers carefully pulled the ribbon off and opened the paper to reveal the long rectangular box inside. Takeru held his breath as his girlfriend opened it to reveal a silver necklace. Hikari's smile grew larger as she ran her fingers along the chain to the oval pendant that was lined with pink crystals. The centre had a very specific symbol engraved in the silver and those mahogany-brown eyes of hers shone even brighter as she stared at it.

"My crest," she whispered as she lifted it up for a closer look. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." The butterflies in Takeru's stomach eased a little as he reached out and removed the necklace from its case. "Let me put it on you."

The blonde boy undid the clip and held it out as he leaned over to his girlfriend. She shifted her body to face her boyfriend and leaned towards him too, tilting her head so that it made it easier for Takeru to place the necklace on her. His fingers brushed over her soft skin as he placed the silver chain around her neck, which was when he suddenly became aware of how close they were. He could hear each of Hikari's gentle breaths as they caressed the skin of his neck.

Takeru clipped the necklace together and was instantly rewarded with a kiss on his cheek. Hikari started planting peck after peck as she slowly made her way along his jawline towards his mouth. He couldn't wait for her lips to each his, so moved his hands around to his girlfriend's cheeks and cupped them. Takeru tilted her head so that he could get a better angle before pressing his lips against hers.

The couple closed their eyes as their lips locked perfectly. They held them there for several moments as Hikari slowly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. They began breathing through their noses as their lips slowly slid back before they opened their mouths a little wider and pushed forwards for more. The two teens started repeating their movements over and over, deepening the kiss a little more each time. Things became rather passionate between them before Takeru even realised it as they continued to zealously kiss the one they loved. After what felt like ages, but somehow was not long enough at the same time, the need for more air became too much and the couple pulled back.

Takeru reopened his eyes and they fixed straight onto the huge smile on his girlfriend's face. Her eyes shone with her light as she took the pendant on her necklace in her fingers and stared at it. Hikari's digits gently traced around the edges before her eyes moved upwards and made contact with his.

"Thanks, Keru." Her smile grew even larger if it was possible. "I love it."

Takeru smiled back before reaching over to the table and picking up the final gift that he'd got for his girlfriend. The butterflies came back to his stomach as he handed it to her. "I think you'll love this one too."

"Oh? What is it?" Hikari asked as she carefully removed the ribbon and paper to reveal her final present. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the photo album that was in her hand, reading the writing on the front. It was fairly simple with just hers and Takeru's name on it with a heart between them and their crests on it, but that wasn't the whole point of this gift.

Takeru placed his hands over hers and opened the album to the first page of photos inside before saying the words that he'd written at the top. "This is our story so far."

"Oh Takeru. This is great." Hikari gasped as she stared at the pictures inside. That glint in her mahogany-brown eyes shone even brighter as she looked over the pictures of both of them from when they were babies. She turned the page to find photos of them from when they were at their nursery school before Takeru had to move away with his mother.

Takeru noticed that his girlfriend's eyes began to shimmer as tears welled up in them. He wasn't concerned though because her smile grew even wider as she turned the page to find some pictures of them together with their brothers before Takeru moved. The dam broke and the first droplet rolled down her cheek as she turned the page again and found photos of them just after their first adventure in the Digital World had ended. It was followed by pages containing pictures of them during their second adventure in the Digital World and several other memories between then and now. It ended with some of their more recent photos that they'd taken since they had become a couple exactly one month earlier.

Hikari turned the page to find the rest of it blank expect for one sleeve that Takeru had written a message in. He read it aloud like he'd done for the one at the start. "I left the remainder of this album empty so that we can fill it with the many years of happy love-filled memories that we're yet to make and capture."

"The story of our lives told in photos." Hikari sniffled as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She continued to stare at the album in her hands. "I … I don't really know what to say, Takeru."

The blonde teen reached up to her cheeks once more and cupped both of them again. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears as she turned to face him. Takeru stared into those redwood orbs of hers as they shimmered with the joy that he'd created. It made him feel so warm inside to know that he could make the girl he loved this happy. "I love you, Hikari, and I want you to remain in my life for ever."

"I love you too, Takeru," Hikari replied before she carefully placed the album down on the table next to them. "This present is so perfect and I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. Let's fill this and many more photo albums with memories and pictures that will show the whole story of our lives together."

Hikari suddenly pounced on him, pushing him down onto the sofa before closing her eyes and pressing her lips into his once again. Takeru responded by opening his mouth and kissing back as he felt her climb onto all fours over him. She used her elbows and arms to pin his chest and shoulders to the sofa as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hikari held her lips there for as long as she could before she slowly pulled back and took a deep breath.

Neither of the teens opened their eyes as they pushed forwards for more, deepening the kiss. Takeru placed his right hand on the back of his girlfriend's head to make sure that her lips remained locked with his. He slid his other arm around her back to make sure that she didn't fall off as they kiss hard and passionately. The couple's lips slid back and forth over each other's as they kept the kiss going for as long as they could until the need for oxygen took over once again.

Takeru pulled back and both of them quickly took another deep breath. They kept their eyes closed as they locked their lips together once more. They opened their mouths a little wider with every moment of their lips as they deepened the kiss even further and added even more passion. Takeru didn't care if they got carried away at that moment because all he wanted to do was show Hikari just how much he loved her. Her actions were already speaking far louder than her words had alone as she kept her lips pressed against his.

It wasn't long before the couple broke the contact between their lips again to take another breath before going back for more. They kept doing it over and over, taking deep breaths before going back to kissing. It wasn't long before the kiss was so deep that a jolt of electricity shot through Takeru's tongue as it brushed up against his girlfriend's. He was vaguely aware that his phone might be ringing, but he really didn't care because the only person in his world at that moment was Hikari.

Takeru wanted more, so he tentatively pushed his tongue forward and gently touched his girlfriend's. She responded by slowly rubbing the tip of her tongue against his, which sent another rush of adrenaline through his arteries. The couple continued to explore deeper into one another's mouths, pushing their tongues in and rubbing them against each other's. Soon their tongues were in a sacred dance as they swirled around between their mouths, allowing Takeru to taste Hikari's saliva.

The couple kept going, savouring the deep passionate kiss that they were sharing. Takeru was sure he'd heard his phone and Hikari's phone ring several times now, but he still didn't care. His focus remained on his girlfriend and his urge to show her just how much he loved her. They kept on going for what felt like ages, only pausing every so often to take deep breaths before going straight back for more.

Takeru continued on and never wanted it to end as he pushed his tongue deeper into his girlfriend's mouth. She did the same thing as they kept their French kiss going. Even when they took breaths, the couple kept their tongues together in the twisting dance that they were performing. Takeru heard his phone ringing again and wondered who would be so persistent to keep ringing them so often. Had something bad happened?

Hikari reluctantly pull back from him, breaking the kiss and prompting him to reopen his eyes. He noticed that there was a strand of salvia between their lips, which the couple quickly wiped away before making eye contact. They gazed lovingly into one another's eyes as they panted heavily, trying to get their breath back.

"Your phone's ringing again," Hikari sighed before she reached into his pocket and pulled out the item in question. She glanced at it before frowning. "It's Taiki Kudo. Do you mind if I answer it?"

Takeru's brows furrowed too as he wondered why his basketball teammate would be trying to get in touch with him. "Sure. I'm not sure why he'd be so desperate to ring me though."

Hikari flipped his phone open and placed it against her ear. "Hi Taiki, it's Hikari. What's up? Takeru and I are a little busy at the moment."

Takeru could hear his teammate say something but he couldn't make out what was said before Hikari replied. "Yes, we are and, because Takeru and I are on a date right now, we can't really talk so we haven't answered our phones. I've got to go so, if there's nothing urgent, I'll see you tomorrow when you and Takeru have basketball practice and Nene and I have cheerleading practice. Bye."

"What did he want?" Takeru asked as he watched his girlfriend shut his phone before placing it on the table. "Was it something important?"

"Nope," the brunette girl chuckled. "All Taiki, and the rest of your teammates, wanted to know was whether the rumours about us being a couple were true."

A laugh escaped from Takeru's lips. "That's it? Well I guess they got the answer they were looking for."

"Hopefully they'll now give us some peace and quiet so we can continue where we left off." Hikari flash him a grin before she shut her eyes and closed the distance between their lips once again. Takeru closed his eyes too and pressed his lips into his girlfriend's, picking up where they'd left off before they were interrupted.

* * *

"There we go." Hikari glued a photo from earlier in the day, which she'd just printed out, into the last free space in the album. She glanced at the new one sitting on the table next to it and opened it to the first page. "That's another album filled up with our memories from another year. Time to start filling this year's present."

She heard Takeru chuckled from their kitchen as she stuck another photo from their earlier trip into the new book. It had become tradition that Takeru would buy her a new photo album every White Day so that she could fill it with photos highlighting their favourite moments of the year, and today was no exception. It was the first gift from boyfriend that she'd opened that morning when they woke up. Hikari had even opened the present and taken photos of it before her boyfriend had even had the chance to make her breakfast.

Whist she had all of these photos on her computer and a very large number of them uploaded to her blog and social media sites, Hikari still felt that there was something special about having a physical copy of the photo in her hands. She guessed that might have been partly due to her love of photography starting before digital cameras were mainstream, but that didn't matter since having physical copies meant that she kept receiving these custom-made albums.

The twenty one year old woman glanced up at the bookcase and her eyes fixed onto the five sitting together on one of the shelves. There were seven in total now, including those five, the one she had just filled from last year and the one Takeru had given her this year. They were priceless to her and filled with so many precious memories and sentiments. The first two were more traditional albums with plastic sleeves for the photos, but Takeru had become more creative for the third one. He'd decide to give her a sketchbook of sorts that allowed her to do so much more. She could vary the size of the photos, write comments, make collages of photos amongst other things, and Takeru had stuck with that format since. Plus, those old-style albums were hard to get now that everything was digitalised.

"Here." Takeru brought his girlfriend out of her thoughts and she realised that she'd zoned out. "A glass of your favourite wine that I had Grandpa send from France just for today."

A huge smile as spread across Hikari's face as she readily accepted the glass from him. "Thanks. You're full of surprises today."

"It's no problem, my love." Takeru smiled back as he sat next to her on their sofa. Her gaze lingered on her handsome lover and his athletic body as he raised his glass to her. "Cheers."

"Cheers." The ring from their glasses touching hung in the air for a moment before Hikari closed her eyes and brought the glass to her lips. She savoured the smell of the French wine before taking a sip and enjoying the taste. Her liking for this particular one had developed when Takeru's Grandma had introduced her to it when they met for the first time. "We're going to end up really drunk at this rate. This stuff is quite strong and we've already finished one bottle of white wine with that wonderful dinner you cooked for me."

It had become another tradition of theirs that they would stay in and cook food for each other on Valentine's Day and White Day because neither of them saw the point in going out to some fancy restaurant when they could have the food that they enjoyed the most at home. After all, both days were times when they wanted to just have each other's company without anyone else being around. Having their own apartment now made that a lot easier than it was when they were still living at their homes.

The couple had moved in together after they finished school and just before they began their university courses. Both of them had jumped at the chance and it made sense since they were both studying at Tokyo University and didn't want to long commutes from their homes each morning or to stay in dorms. It was the perfect excuse for them to go out and find this small one-bedroomed apartment that allowed them to spend even more time together. Their place wasn't anything fancy because, after all, they were still students and couldn't afford much.

Moving in with her boyfriend was something that Hikari loved and she held it up there with some of the best decisions that she had ever made in her life. Sharing a bed with Takeru every night and being able to fall asleep in his arms was one of her favourite feelings that she could think of and it made her feel loved, wanted and so many more things. Plus, having their own place allowed them to indulge in the intimate and physical expressions of their love without any worries of their parents or brothers catching them.

"I'm glad it's strong and I don't mind getting drunk," Takeru chuckled before he took another sip. "I think I'm going to need it after all."

"Oh?" Hikari's eyebrows rose as she turned to face her lover. She had a bit more of her wine before deciding to finally ask questions now that he'd brought this up. "I noticed that you've been rather nervous a few times today. What's the matter? I'm going to guess that you've got me a special surprise gift and you're worried that I might not like it."

Takeru laughed louder before drinking a mouthful of the wine. "You always manage to figure out what I'm thinking. You read me like a book."

"And you can read me like a book too. We always know what each other is thinking and feeling." She placed her hand over his. "It's what has allowed us to trust each other and get closer to one another more than anyone else in any world."

"I have an idea." Her boyfriend slid his hand out from under hers and pulled his phone out of his pocket before turning the camera on. "I think you'll want a few photos from this moment."

He carefully placed his other arm around her shoulders, making sure that he didn't spill his wine. Hikari responded by snaking her spare arm around his back and pulling him closer. They rested their heads against each other's before placing their glasses of wine together and smiling. Takeru quickly snapped the pic of them to preserve the moment forever.

He took one of them drinking their wine too, along with one of them kissing before he placed his phone back into his pocket. Hikari noticed him fidgeting around with something in there as she quickly pulled out her phone and took a photo of him. She smiled at him as he turned to face her with an amused smirk on his face before he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"You were right about me getting you another gift this year," Takeru sighed before he placed his wine on the table. To Hikari's surprise, he took her wine off her too, placing it with his before he turned back to face her with a growing smile on his lips. "I spoke with your father and Taichi the other day about what I could do to give you a very important and very special gift this year. I wanted to do something more than I've done in previous years and they agreed that this would be a very good idea."

Hikari could see the seriousness mixed in with nervous excitement in his eyes as she studied him. What was her special gift going to be? Her heart started racing as her mind ran through all of the possibilities that it could be. It wasn't something that she could see because she would have found it already. Had he somehow got her something like a car or something like that and he was hiding the key in his pocket?

Takeru surprised her by suddenly standing up and moving in front of her. She watched him questioningly as he took a deep breath and fidget with something in his pocket again. Those redwood eyes of hers suddenly open wide and Takeru's sapphire orbs gazed back at her lovingly as he slowly knelt down onto one knee. Hikari felt her heart skip a beat as she began to get light-headed and her mouth opened wide in shock. Was this actually happening? Was she living one of the moments that she had dreamed about for years?

"Hikari, I love you more than I can truly express with words alone. You mean everything to me and I would be so empty if you weren't in my life. You are the person who is there to cheer me up when I'm down, you are the one who always brings a smile to my face and you are the one who fills me with hope. You are my best friend, my love and the light that has continually guided me in my life. You are my reason for living and I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world, the Digital World or any world." Takeru took a deep breath and pulled a white gold ring out from his pocket. He held it up to his girlfriend as tears of joy slowly starting building in the corners of her eyes. "I need you in my life and I want you to be with me forever. So, Hikari, will you marry me?"

Hikari gulped before taking a deep breath. She quickly wiped away the tears that had broken free so that she could see the ring better. It had alternating pink and clear diamonds set into the white gold band and, while it looked simple, she thought that it was perfect. Hikari was never one for liking something flashy and over the top and, thankfully, she was glad that Takeru had remember this.

She reached out towards the ring as the corners of her lips turned upwards. Hikari wriggled her left ring finger straight into the ring, allowing Takeru to slide it into place before she cupped both of his hands in hers. The couple laced their fingers together before their eyes met again. Hikari knew her smile was probably as huge as the one on her fiancé's face at that moment.

"I'll take this as a yes," Takeru spoke up, making her realise that she hadn't actually said anything to him. "Actions speak louder than words and all that."

"Of course I'll marry you." Hikari suddenly leapt forwards and pushed him to the ground. She placed her knees either side of him as she straddled his hip and lower her body down over his. "I have no idea what I'd do or where I'd be if you weren't in my life. You're the hope that fuels my light and I need you, my hero. You are my everything and I love you more than I can truly express, Takeru."

Hikari released his hands and placed hers on his shoulders to pin him to the floor so that he couldn't escape her. She was going to give Takeru a night he'd never forget for making her the luckiest woman ever. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, wiping away her tears as she closed the distance between them. The lovers opened their mouths and closed their eyes before their lips locked together, signalling the start of a passion-filled love-fuelled night that would stay fixed in their memories forever.

* * *

And that's the end. I was originally going to write that final scene where Takeru proposes to Hikari as a completely separate one-shot but, after a bit of thought, I felt that it would make a better ending to this story. It was better than all of the other endings that I could come up with too, so I hope you like it.

I did toy with other ideas, like their brothers or the other Digidestined finding out about them dating, but not of them seemed to fit. After all, Taichi knew of Hikari's plan to ask Takeru out on Valentine's Day and he definitely would ask her how it went before White Day. Takeru would also probably tell Yamato too, and neither of their brothers would be able to keep their mouths shut about it when they're discussing it with the other Digidestined. That's why Miyako knew about them at the start of this chapter and wasn't one of the people bugging Hikari and Takeru.

I know this story isn't anything really new or special, but that wasn't entirely the point of me writing it. I wanted to write a typical fluffy Takari Valentine's Day (and White Day) fic because I've not written one before. So, instead of trying to write something more original and fresher, I thought I'd kind of celebrate the clichéd things that are normal in this type of story. After all, Takeru and Hikari can be very clichéd at times given their past and how they interact. I feel this story does this quite well, so I'm happy with the outcome and I hope you are too.

Thanks again to everyone who has posted reviews of this story and thank you in advance to anyone who decides to post any reviews in the future after I've published this chapter. I always appreciate your feedback and your thoughts on my writing, and it really means a lot to me. It's always great to know that people are reading and enjoying my stories.

So, what did you think to this ending, Takeru's other gifts for Hikari and the story as a whole? Please let me know your thoughts and views on it by posting a review. I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading :D


End file.
